


Lie With Me and Just Forget the World

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Short Stories of You and Me (Tumblr Prompts) [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Requested work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When they finished, Peggy grabbed her book and settled into the hammock as Angie pulled out a book of her own and lay on their picnic blanket. After a while, Angie stood up and walked over to Peggy, leaning against the tree near her feet.  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Think I could fit in there too? Ground’s kinda hard.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie With Me and Just Forget the World

“You sure that’s how it’s supposed to go?” asked Angie as she straightened their blanket and began to set out their lunch. **  
**

Peggy gave her a slight nod as she secured the side of the hammock. “I can assure you, it’s exactly how it’s supposed to be. 

Angie shrugged as she arranged some fruit on a plate to share and set their drinks out. “I just hope you don’t fall out of that thing.” She eyed the hammock with suspicion. 

Peggy chuckled as she sat down next to Angie. “I promise I won’t.”

Angie picked up her sandwich and reclined on her elbows. She turned her head toward Peggy. “Why’d you bring it anyway?”

Peggy smiled fondly. “When I was a girl, we used to visit my Nana in the summer at a small cottage she had by the shore. I loved reading in her hammock. She would often knit in a chair beside me or lay in it with me.”

Angie smiled. “Will you look at that?”

Peggy bowed her head a little and tilted it in consideration. “What?”

“English has a childhood.” Angie winked as she sat up a little and placed her sandwich on a napkin. She grabbed her drink as she wiped her hands on her lap.

Peggy knitted her eyebrows. “What does that mean?”

Angie shrugged. “I don’t mean nothin bad by it, Pegs, you just never talk about growin up. I have no idea what little Peggy Carter was like.”

Peggy scoffed. “Probably as much trouble as little Angela Martinelli.”

Angie threw a bundle of cherries at her that Peggy caught before they hit her leg. Angie huffed and picked up another. 

Peggy raised her hand in warning. “You do realize if you throw all the fruit at me, there won’t be any left to eat.”

Angie narrowed her eyes and sighed as she plucked a cherry and placed it in her mouth rather than throwing it. She settled a bit with the action and asked, “So what did you bring to read?”

Peggy swallowed an enormous bite of her sandwich and answered, “ _Leave Her to Heaven_ , Rose suggested it.”

Angie nodded and continued eating. They ate in comfortable silence for a while and looked out at the rest of the estate. Howard told Peggy to feel free to utilize the spacious backyard at one of his residences that had a lovely pond and trees the perfect length apart for a hammock. She made sure to pick a time he wouldn’t be there and asked Angie along for a picnic. They were celebrating Angie’s small part in a local play and she jumped at the chance for some fun.

When they finished, Peggy grabbed her book and settled into the hammock as Angie pulled out a book of her own and lay on their picnic blanket. After a while, Angie stood up and walked over to Peggy, leaning against the tree near her feet.  

“Think I could fit in there too? Ground’s kinda hard.”

Peggy looked up over her book and quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you were concerned about the safety of this.”

Angie rolled her eyes. “If I fall, I’ll blame ya, but if not, I can see what the fuss is all about.”

Peggy chuckled as she put down her book and made room for Angie. She swung her left foot out and placed it on the grass to help anchor the hammock as Angie settled in. 

Angie was tentative as she worked to find her balance and try not to fall on top of Peggy. Once she settled, she commented, “Cozy.”

“Hmm.”

Angie yawned as she stared up at the sky. Peggy resumed her reading until Angie asked. “Would you read to me, Pegs?”

Peggy tilted her head in consideration. “Why?”

“I like your voice,” she answered simply. “Plus my book wasn’t all that interestin’.”

Peggy laughed a little. “Alright.”

As she began, Angie shifted more on her side and ended up with her head on Peggy’s shoulder. Peggy tried not to react too oddly at the gesture but enjoyed the feeling. She only got through a few pages before she heard light snoring coming from the other woman. She started to rock the hammock gently with her foot and let her book fall to the ground.

Before too long, Angie moved her head closer to Peggy’s chest and Peggy moved as gently as she could to place her arm around Angie as the sleeping woman snuggled closer.  Peggy soon began to close her own eyes and pull her leg up next to her. Her earlier motions resulted in a continued slight swinging of the hammock as she too fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon based on this prompt: "Imagine your otp on a hammock together. Imagine Person B is asleep on Person A’s chest and definitely imagine Person A with one foot on the floor so they can rock the hammock in hopes of keeping Person B asleep"
> 
> Disclaimer: These ladies are the property of Marvel and I seek no profit from this story.


End file.
